Steve in The End
by TaylorLeprechaun
Summary: The journey of Steve on his quest to The End


**Steve in the End**

Steve awoke in a giant Plains biome. From there, he began the adventure of his life. He gathered wood from trees by punching them down and used the wood to make a house. In his house, he used the wool from sheep he had killed to build a bed. After 24 hours of his new life, he began to mine into the ground. He gathered stone, iron ore, gold ore, gravel, lapis lazuli, and the rarest of them all, diamond. The diamond is the rarest of them all because of how many uses it has. Anything tool or weapon could be made with diamond. Using his newfound materials, Steve built himself diamond armor, diamond tools (axes, shovels, hoes, and pickaxes), and a pair of diamond swords. Even as a novice in sword fighting and usage of the sword, he killed thousands of chickens for feathers, turned all of the gravel into flint, and used wood to make sticks. Then he made hundreds of arrows. He then killed dozens of spiders to gather the string that they produce. Using the string and left over sticks, he made a couple bows. Using his new weapons, Steve went on a killing spree; killing monsters like skeletons that shoot arrows, spiders, creepers that explode, zombies, and the most difficult of all, endermen. The enderman is a 4 meter tall monster that teleports behind the player to kill him. Steve killed hundreds of these enderman without dying to gather their enderpearls, which are useless unless combined with an item from the Nether, a hell-like place.

Steve knew this, so he built a Nether portal and travelled to there. The item that Steve needed is only obtainable by killing Blazes, the most elusive monster in the Nether. The Blazes lived only in Nether fortresses which are difficult to find as well. Steve ventured many kilometers from his portal, but found a Nether fortress. As Steve wandered through the endless maze that was the Nether fortress, Steve stumbled upon a room full of Blazes. Steve quickly ran in and slashed them all to death with his diamond swords. All that was left in the room now was Steve, and Blaze carcasses scattered upon the floor. Steve gathered the item he needed from them, the Blaze rod, which can be converted into Blaze powder by smashing the rods. The Blaze powder, when mixed with the enderpearl, creates an item called the Eye of Ender, which leads the way to a place called the End.

Steve travelled home and rested for many days and nights before preparing for his journey to the End. Steve crafted new diamond swords and enchanted them in his Enchantment table. The enchantments place upon the swords made it so the sword lit anything it hit on fire and made it so the sword dealt more damage than normal. Steve then set off for the End, following the guide of his Eyes of Ender.

On his quest, Steve encountered a village, full of peaceful villagers who did not speak the same language as he. However, he could tell from the paintings in the houses that the villagers considered the beast that lived in the End to be a sacred creature. He was very fruitful in his attempts to gather information from the villagers. With much difficulty, that he was indeed going in the right direction to find the portal. The villagers somehow used some form of mind reading to learn that he planned to kill the beast, so they chased him away from the village, shouting most likely abusive words at him for his plan. The rhythm of their words sounded nice in his ears, despite the angry shouts directed at him. He smirked as he thought to himself that the villagers must consider him a sociopath for wanting to kill the beast. However, he pushed the thought out of his head and kept running where the Eyes of Ender led him.

Steve eventually found a Stronghold, a giant labyrinth underground that contains many treasures. The most important treasure of all was found in the End Portal Room. Steve wandered for days within this labyrinthine structure trying to figure out the pattern of it. Eventually he did, and made it to the End Portal room. He placed twelve Eyes of Ender in the slots required. A whirring sound sounded, and the portal appeared right under Steve's feet.

Steve fell.

Steve awoke underground somewhere. The room was dark. He had no idea where he was. He grabbed his diamond pickaxe and began to dig up. The material he was digging was not like any kind of stone he had ever seen before though. It felt alive. Steve continued digging until he reached the surface. Then he realized where he was. He was in the End. The End is a floating island in the middle of nowhere that is covered by pillars made of obsidian. Falling off the island means certain death. There is no day/night cycle in the End either, making it impossible for him to judge time. Then, racing at him, Steve saw something he had never seen before, the Enderdragon. The engerdragon is 5 meters tall, 30 meters from head to the tip of the tail, and had a 20 meter wingspan. Steve nimbly dove back into the hole he had been digging out of to avoid the attack. This almost instant death in the new realm foreshadowed his fate, for he knew that the dragon was an enemy who could not be overthrown as easily as he hoped. Steve climbed out of the hole and darted to the nearest obsidian pillar. Atop the pillar, there was a glowing object. Steve climbed up the pillar while trying to avoid the dragon's sight.

When he made it to the top, a giant floating crystal sat atop the pillar. Steve made an attempt to mine it with his pickaxe; however, the moment his pickaxe struck the crystal, there was a bombastic explosion that launched him off the pillar, causing him to fall down 30 meters, hitting the ground with a resounding _crack_, breaking both his legs. As Steve lay there, in an endless pain, he thought about his current life as he knew it and how naive it had been of him to think he could take on a beast that is considered to be a god. The dragon then swooped down on him, and lifted him high into the air. As Steve was lifted, he had a longing desire to be back in his house, relaxing, rather than being where he was. When the dragon reached a very high height, it released Steve.

Steve fell.

Epilogue

Steve awoke in a giant Plains biome. From there, he began the adventure of his life…

**End**


End file.
